


До самой смерти. Вместе

by lisjandra



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, POV, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Я много раз представлял себе этот момент. Пусть мы с Мелло вместе играли в приставку, или я в одиночку сходил с ума по ночам. Я постоянно представлял себе этот момент, не решаясь воплотить его в реальность..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	До самой смерти. Вместе

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой сиквел к фанфику "Жизнь в Вамми"  
> music: Bastille – Things We Lost In The Fire

Ниа все-таки доставучий гад, да.

Даже сейчас, спустя столько времени мне кажется, что он мой «соперник», потому что и сейчас он влез в наши «отношения» с Мелло.  
Ничего такого, к сожалению, в наших отношениях нет, но Мелло уже который день бесится от того, что Ниа тоже работает над делом Киры. Думает о Ниа, ругает Ниа, шипит на Ниа…  
Ниа, Ниа, Ниа…  
Для меня же ничего удивительного в том, что этот малявка расследует это дело, нет. Для Мелло тоже, он просто так снимает стресс.   
Я так думаю. 

Вот и сейчас мне приходится наблюдать за его негодованием. Я сижу на диване, а Мелло стоит передо мной и что-то недовольно мне втирает. Про какой-то план, про тетрадь.  
Я слушаю его вполуха и смотрю на его губы, на его нос, который я целую, когда, например, улаживаю сопротивляющегося Келя спатаньки. Не могу больше терпеть, что он лишает себя сна.

Кто б знал, как же мне тяжело выполнять то обещание, которое я ему дал в детстве. Да это и не обещание вовсе, а уговор. Я все боюсь, что он действительно от меня отвернется, если я проявлю к нему хоть что-то, чего не должен проявлять парень к парню…  
И все это время я терплю...   
Я смирился с тем, что влюбился в парня и даже получаю удовольствие, просто находясь рядом с ним.   
Но черт, как же хочется иметь на него права!   
Тем более сейчас, когда Ниа снова объявился. Я-то уверен, что он до сих пор сохнет по моему мальчику.  
И кстати, как и обещал, я ни слово в сторону Ниа не сказал. Хотя, иногда мне очень хотелось закрыть ему рот или поставить на место, показав тем самым, что я знаю его уязвленное место.

В общем, я решился.   
Я уже давно вынашиваю эти мысли и больше терпеть не могу.  
Дернув Келя за руку, я крепко прижал пискнувшего от неожиданности парня к себе и впился в его губы, закрывая глаза.  
Я много раз представлял себе этот момент. Пусть мы с Мелло вместе играли в приставку, или когда я в одиночку сходил по ночам с ума. Я постоянно представлял себе этот момент, не решаясь воплотить его в реальность.   
Поцелуй я не углублял, лишь мягко целовал его сухие и тонкие губы, имитируя наш первый «поцелуй».   
Простонав, Мелло оторвался от меня и я с ужасом представил, что сейчас начнется.  
– Мэтт, – тихо выдохнул он. – Как же я долго этого ждал, – сказал он и сам приник к моим губам, нежно их целуя.   
О, Господи.  
– Что? – я шокировано от него оторвался, тяжело дыша. Мне срочно нужно было сейчас с ним поговорить.  
Мелло удобней на мне устроился, стискивая ладонями мои плечи.  
– Мэтт, ты хочешь поговорить прямо сейчас? – сдержанно спросил Кель, но в его глазах я прочел нетерпение.  
– Да, – радостно выдохнул я. – Мелло, это что же получается…  
– Мэтт, ты каким придурком был, таким и остался, вот что получается, – сердито сказал он, но я видел, что он и сам смущен и одновременно счастлив.  
Черт, мое сердце билось нестерпимо быстро, и его стук эхом отдавался в ушах. В последний раз такое было, когда Мелло чуть не застал меня за занятием… за весьма унизительным занятием, которым я иногда занят и… для которого мне необходим его образ.  
Кхм…  
Решив кое-что проверить, я положил свою ладонь в область сердца Мелло – его сердечко тоже билось, как сумасшедшее.  
Как же я хочу, чтобы оно билось еще много лет, а с этим Кирой чего только может не произойти…   
Для полного комфорта я полностью уперся спиной на спинку дивана и ближе прижал к себе парня. Мелло наклонился ко мне и улыбнулся в самые губы.  
– Мэтт…  
– Ты что, тоже в меня влюблен, да? – прямо спросил я.  
Он сурово хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. Да мне и не нужно уже было – я все и так понял.  
Слова не имеют значения. Для меня – никакого.  
– Мелл, я уже так давно хотел тебе открыться, но ты же тогда сказал, что…  
– Больше слушай, что я там говорю, – строго сказал он сквозь улыбку.  
Не выдержав, я поцеловал его эту самую улыбку, впитывая ее в себя.  
– Так почему же ты ничего не сделал, если и сам?.. – оторвавшись от его губ, поинтересовался я.  
– Потому что не был уверен и вообще! Хватит об этом,– ответил теперь мой Кель, снова наклоняясь к моему лицу.

Мы сидели так еще, наверное, минут пятнадцать, целуясь и посмеиваясь от общей радости, и я был безумно счастлив, потому что Мелло – мое всё.  
Когда-нибудь я нормально ему об этом скажу. Красиво и четко. Нужно только подготовиться.   
Нас отвлек зазвонивший телефон моего блондинчика. Кель от меня оторвался и стал слазить, но я упрямо продолжал его удерживать.  
– Не поднимай, – попросил я, кивая на играющий телефон. Мелло отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Отпусти, – дернувшись, потребовал он.  
Я вздохнул и выпустил его. Мелло снова стал собранным и холодным, а только что был таким теплым и нежным…  
Я сложил руки на груди, немного съезжая вниз по спинке дивана, и широко расставил ноги, наблюдая за хмурым Келем.  
Какой же он у меня…  
– Да. Хорошо, Родд. Сегодня же, – коротко отвечал он.  
Если честно, меня этот Родд напрягает. Хм…  
Ну, ничего. Мелло мой. И вообще, я теперь жалею, что не осмелился поцеловать его раньше. Он ведь и сам, как оказалось, этого хотел, а мы столько времени потеряли.  
– Мелл, – позвал я его, когда он окончил разговор.  
– М-м-м? – вопросительно промычал Кель, поворачиваясь в мою сторону.  
– Иди ко мне, – тихо попросил я.  
Его взгляд потеплел, но он заговорил все тем же холодным голосом, которым разговаривал с боссом:  
– Мэтт, нужно ехать.  
– Ну, на минутку, Мелл.  
Поколебавшись, он все же сдался и подошел ко мне, а я протянул руки, приглашая его нырнуть в мои крепкие объятия.  
Мой Кель.

Ночью, когда Мелло уже угомонился и собрался спать, я естественно пришел к нему, и мы вдоволь нацеловавшись, теперь лежали рядышком и не смыкали глаз, потому что оба были безумно взволнованы своим обретенным счастьем.  
– Мэтт, знаешь, – почти шепотом произнес он. – Несмотря на то, что секса сейчас не было, мне безумно хорошо, – признался он и, поднявшись немного выше, уткнулся губами мне в шею, мягко ее целуя. Как же приятно.  
– Знаешь, я думаю почти о том же самом, – признался я.   
Я и был сам непривычно счастлив, а почувствовав, что он улыбается, я умиротворенно прикрыл глаза.   
– Мэтт, – многообещающе начал он, шепча мне в шею. Мурашки по коже поползли мигом. – Но ведь он же у нас будет? – он задал этот вопрос таким голосом…. Таким… проникновенным…  
– Ну… да, – глупо ответил я, широко открывая глаза и замирая.   
– А как? – спросил он и приподнял голову, с любопытством глядя на меня.  
Я мучительно начал соображать. Конечно же, у меня имеется ответ на этот вопрос, причем очень давно, но мне кажется, если я ему на него отвечу так, как я считаю правильным, я останусь либо без зубов, либо без Мелло.  
– Ну… – думая, что же ответить, протянул я. Спина у меня похолодела, а ладони вспотели.   
Черт, черт, черт!  
– Ну? – поторопил он меня, усмехаясь.  
– Мелло, ты издеваешься? – я опустил взгляд, но наткнулся уже на белобрысую макушку, а не на его наглый взгляд. Но лицезреть ее мне пришлось недолго – Мелло вновь приподнял голову и я встретился с его глазами. Насмехающимися. Он явно тоже знает ответ.  
– Мэтт, я согласен, – снова спрятав лицо у меня в шее, тихо сказал он.  
– Что? – я с недоверием приподнял голову.  
– Да, Мэтт. Я знаю, чего ты там хочешь и я согласен, – чересчур невозмутимо выпалил он, но потом его голос все же сорвался и он перешел на предупреждающий тон. – Но Мэтт, учти, это только потому, что это ты. Будь на твоем месте кто-нибудь другой, я бы никогда на такое не пошел, понял? – строго спросил он.  
Мне бы радоваться услышанному, а я чуть было не задохнулся от возмущения.  
– А кто это еще – другой? Нечего о других думать! Я один единственный!   
Он глубоко вздохнул, игнорируя мое замечание.  
– Только не сегодня, ладно, Мэтти? А то я смертельно устал, правда. Родд меня вымотал.  
Наступила тяжелая мрачная пауза, но Мелло нарушил ее первым.  
– Мэтт, если ты сейчас подумал о том, о чем подумал, – сдержанно начал он. – То ты придурок! – прорычал он к концу своей содержательной фразы.  
– Ладно, Мелл, я просто жутко тебя ревную.   
Мой блондинчик мягко ко мне прижался, закидывая на меня ногу.  
– Будешь доставать своей глупой ревностью – пристрелю. А сейчас спи, давай, – мягко сказал он, но потом, видимо вспомнив, что это чересчур не «по-Мелловски», добавил грозное: – Достал!  
Я усмехнулся.  
– И тебе сладких снов, мой Келюшка, – я с издевкой пропел его фамилию.  
Он меня еще немного поругал, и с чистой совестью улегся удобнее, устраивая свою голову у меня на груди.   
Я же не мог заснуть, потому что все никак не мог поверить в то, что это действительно произошло – Мелло и сам хочет быть со мной. Это просто что-то невероятное.

Обнимая своего, уже заснувшего мальчика, я постепенно осознавал, что теперь обнимаю его иначе: не так, когда мы вместе ложились спать, будучи детьми или даже когда уже выросли.   
Сейчас я могу касаться его по-другому. Могу поцеловать, пожмякать, потискать, и мне за это не оторвут ни руки, ни голову.  
– Мелл, ты же спишь? – тихим шепотом спросил я.  
Ответом мне было мирное сопение.  
Я осторожно прикоснулся к его волосам ладонью и мягко погладил. Если бы Мелло сейчас не разлегся на мне, я бы его невесомо поцеловал, но он устроил свою голову так, что, не разбудив его, у меня это никак не получится. Закрыв глаза, я попытался заснуть.  
Мелло мой. И теперь он от меня никогда не отвяжется.   
Вот только… Теперь еще страшнее осознавать, что Мелло ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы добиться своей цели. Даже перед смертью.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the things, the things we lost  
> The things we lost in the fire fire fire… (с)
> 
> Bastille – Things We Lost In The Fire


End file.
